The Iron Titan - Mission to Shiganshina (1): Attack on Titan FanFic
by ShockScythe
Summary: There are cities outside of the three Walls that haven't even seen a Titan before! The Recon Corps embarks on a mission to figure out how the towns, Evergreen and Brook, have avoided the Titans for so long. They arrive a little too late; both towns are under attack by the Titans. What's more, the Military Police still want Eren and there is a new threat to the Walls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have given up on Ben 10 as of right now and am now working on ATTACK ON TITAN!**

**I remember telling myself that I would never watch it and now I'm obsessed!**

**FREAKING HURRY UP SEASON TWO!**

**Ah, yes, well, I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**BLAH.**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

The Titans slowly began to flood Evergreen's streets. People screamed and retreated inside but that wouldn't save them. I shot towards a 12-meter class Titan and swung my swords into the back of its neck. In its final moments, it hit me with its hand and threw me through someone's window. I got to my feet, a hand on my now bleeding head, "Crap... This wouldn't be happening if I was allowed t-" I froze. Leaning with their back against the wall was a girl with medium lengthed, wet, black hair in a white long-sleeve shirt, black shorts, black socks, and held an orange towel in her hands. Her silver-green eyes were wide as she looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something when a low rumble from behind stopped me. A Titan peered into the room, saliva and blood dripping off of its lower lip. I stumbled back next to the girl, bringing a hand to me mouth. With no way to escape, this was the only option. _"Whatever you do, do **not **turn into a Titan," _Levi had said, _"We don't want to scare the civilians." _I shook my head; there was nothing else I could do! Even if I did attack, there was a chance it wouldn't back up enough for me to maneuver and strike its neck. Suddenly, a wave of orange floated past the Titan's head. To my surprise, the Titan turned to follow the towel. I grabbed the girl's wrist and ran through a door into the bathroom quietly closing it behind us. She put a hand on her chest, "Wha... What the hell _was_ that?"

"A Titan... They eat humans."

"Huh?! That's...horrible!"

I nodded then smiled slightly, "How'd you know it would go for the towel?"

"I didn't. It just seemed stupid enough."

I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh, "Well, you pretty much saved us. Thanks." Then a wild thought occurred to me, "Help us."

"Huh? Us? What?"

I tapped my chin. Was I making a good choice? "My squad. We came here to possibly figure out how you guys survived the Titans for so long. And evacuate your town if necessary." She rubbed her arms, "I didn't even know they existed.. The Titans, I mean. Why do they eat people?"

"For the hell of it," I growled, "Will you help?" She hesitated for a moment then nodded, "Sure, why not. What's your name?"

"Eren Jaeger. And yours?"

"Eunice Hansen."

"We should get your family away," I said. Eunice nodded, slipping on a pair of shoes, "I agree but where will they go?"

"Outside of the city. Though, I don't think they'll listen to me."

She ran down the stairs, "Mom? Dad? Anna?"

"E-Eunice!"

Her family cowered under the kitchen table, "What are you doing? And who is that boy? Why on earth does he have swords?!" She extended a hand to them, "We have to go. Hurry."

"It's too dangerous!" her mother cried, holding the youngest close to her. Eunice turned to me, "Can you help in any way?"

"I could distract the Titans long enough for you all to escape."

She nodded, "That'd be great. Mom, Dad, Anna... Trust me. You'll be okay." Her father crawled out from under the table, "Okay, Eunice." Her mother and sister followed, tears streaming down their faces. I nodded at them, "You'll need to run." Then I kicked the door open, "Hurry!" We all stormed out of the house. "Eren!" Eunice shouted. I nodded, "Yeah, I see it." My 3D Maneuver Gear shot out and I was pulled towards a nearby Titan. I struck it down quickly then looked at Eunice and her family. The father pushed his wife ahead before running towards a crawling Aberrant. "Dad!" Eunice and Anna shouted. He looked back at them, "Keep going!" he shouted, "Don't look back!" Eunice shook her head and kept running. Her father's sacrifice stalled the Aberrant long enough for the squad to kill it. I rocketed towards a 3-meter class Titan. The mother tripped and cried out, falling forward and grabbing Anna. They both went down and Eunice skid to a stop, "Mom! Anna!" I looked back at them. Eunice ran towards them but froze as two Titans approached. I looked at the squad as they started taking out the other Titans before rocketing off towards Eunice. "Run! Leave me!" her mother cried, "I sprained my ankle..." Eunice shook her head frantically then screamed, "Anna!" The smaller of the two Titans had picked up her sister and brought her to it's lips. Blood splattered all over the ground and Eunice. She shook her head again and grabbed her mother, "Get up! Mom, please!"

"Eunice, just run! I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll carry you and run!"

My heart shattered; those were the same words I had said to my own mother. The other Titan reached for them both but, for some reason, it brought it's hand back. Then, with a grunt, it slammed it's hands on the ground, causing the ground to shake and a gust of air to blast out. Eunice stood her ground but it was too much, the wind send her flying back and across the ground, chunks of rock crashed around her, threatening to crush her. She rolled over onto her knees and slowly got to her feet, running towards the Titan that now held her mother, "Let her go you fucker!" she screamed. I swung in and grabbed by her by the waist before shooting off again, "Eren! No!" Eunice suddenly fell silent. I heard the crunch behind me and the sound of blood splattering on the pavement. A blue smoke was fired and Levi's squad retreated.


	2. Chapter 2

Eunice shivered, pulling my cloak tighter around her. I looked back at her as we rode through the rain. "We should set up camp somewhere," Krista suggested. Erwin raised an eyebrow, "Why? Are you tired?"

"Of course but that isn't the reason. The people of Brook and Evergreen aren't use to this."

Erwin sighed, "Very well. I want groups of four to check the area. We will set up camp here." I pulled back on the reins, stopping my horse. I then climbed off and turned to help Eunice. She shook her head and hopped off on her own, nearly face planting in the mud. I raised an eyebrow, "Um... You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she growled. I frowned then grabbed her right arm. She yelped in pain then slammed her elbow into my jaw, causing me to fall, "Y-you jerk! What was that for?!" I rubbed my jaw as I stood up again, "Ow... You said you were okay so I was just making sure." She frowned, "Why didn't you just believe me?"

"Because you were lying."

I lifted the part of the cloak that covered her right arm, "Geez, why didn't you say anything? That looks like it hurts." Her right arm was shredded. Probably from her slide on the ground. Eunice shrugged, flinching, "It doesn't hurt _that _bad." I rolled my eyes, "You're technically beating yourself up."

"I couldn't save them... Either of them..."

Her body shook and she hung her head, sniffling. I sighed, "It isn't your fault, you know."

"Of course it is..."

One of the people with first aid supplies came up. I took gauze and medical tape from them then rolled Eunice's sleeve up, "It's not, trust me. It's _theirs_. Damn Titans..." Images of the Titans killing my friends flashed before my eyes, "I continue to blame myself for not being able to save my friends... Those fucking Titans just want to hurt everyone they can..." I grinded my teeth, "I'll kill every single one of those assholes."

"Ow... Could you ease up a little, Eren?"

"Huh?"

In my anger, I had dug my nails into Eunice's arm while holding the gauze steady. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Oh... Sorry..." She shrugged and took the medical tape from me, "You really hate Titans, huh?"

"I've just seen too many people die."

I pulled the hood of the cloak up, shielding her from the rain. "How did it go, Eren?" Armin asked as he and Mikasa walked up. I shrugged, "There's not much to say. We got people out."

"So the Titans were there too?" he asked. I nodded, "Luckily, no one got hurt from our squad. You?"

"Same with us," Mikasa said. "I want lookouts," Erwin announced, "Ackerman, Blouse, Hanji, get over here." Mikasa waved at us before walking over to Erwin. I yawned, "Looks like we get to rest first, Armin." He nodded and tilted his head, "You're soaked, Eren. You'll catch a cold." I shrugged, "Not a problem." Eunice opened her mouth to say something as she began taking off the cloak but I lifted a hand, "Don't bother. I won't use it anyways." She rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright." We walked off and found a dry space at the base of the trees, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Welcome to Wall Rose," I said. Eunice looked around, "It's big and crowded. And the Titans haven't taken this Wall over yet?" I shook my head, "Nope. Wall Maria is the only Wall that fell to the Titans."

"Halt!"

The Recon Corps came to a stop in the middle of the street. Murmurs arose from the citizens crowded on the streets, "What's going on? Is that the Military Police?" My blood ran cold as a deep voice rose over the others, "Where is Eren Jaeger?"

"And what do you want with him?" Erwin asked. "Eren Jaeger, please come forward," the captain of the Military Police said, ignoring Erwin, "You are to be escorted to the Inner Wall under our supervision." Shocked whispers escaped the Recon Corps. "Again, what do you want with him?" Erwin asked again, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The captain cleared his throat, "This mission was a failure. He will be coming with us as promised."

"Promised last trial. The second trial was postponed."

"And that makes him yours? You have failed again, Erwin. The boy comes with us."

"Failed?" Eunice demanded, marching up to the captain. I had been so busy panicking that I didn't notice her climb off of the saddle. "What makes this mission a failure?" The captain laughed, "Now now, girly. Why don't you go run and stay with your family?"

"Eunice, don't!" I exclaimed. But it was too late; Eunice had grabbed the captain by the front of his uniform and raised a fist, "Listen here, bub. I don't have a family. They were killed by the Titans. Now you are going to tell me why the mission was a failure or I will break that nose of yours." He choked slightly, "Y-you wouldn't dare. My men wouldn't hesitate to attack."

"Do I look like I care? Now TALK."

Erwin sighed, "Eunice, please release him. I'm sure he will speak if you show some respect." Eunice released the captain who cleared his throat, "The mission was to find out how the towns outside of the walls, Evergreen and Brook, were able to avoid the Titans for so long. It is obvious that no knew information was found."

"But they brought Evergreen and Brook citizens. There'll be more than one chance to figure it out. It wasn't a failure."

The captain seemed to be at a loss for words. When he could speak again, he said, "Are you going to let this citizen from your mission speak to me like this?" Erwin actually smiled, "Well, I can't really say anything, now can I? She is absolutely right. We have more chances to figure out how they escaped the Titans." The captain's jaw dropped, "I-I see..." He turned to Eunice as the Recon Corps passed through, "You obviously don't care much for the Titans so why would you side with a Titan?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Have any of you seen Eunice?" I asked. Mikasa and Armin shook their heads. I turned to Jean, Sasha, and Connie, "What about you guys?" They too shook their heads. "Why?" Jean asked, resting his head on his hand. "I haven't seen her since we came back a month ago. I'm worried."

"Because she probably hates you now?"

I fell silent for a moment, "Yeah. She trusted me and I don't want her to hate me because of...what I am." Connie pointed behind me, "Isn't that her?" I spun around, "Connie, you liar. She doesn't have a uniform." Mikasa put a hand to her mouth, "Eunice!" The girl with black pigtails in a trainee uniform stopped and turned to us, "What?" My jaw dropped, "No way..." Connie laughed, "Told you so!" She walked over to us, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Eunice...?"

She turned to me, "Yeah? What, Eren?" I shook my head, "What's with the uniform?" She tugged on the jacket, "What about it? I'm training to be in the Recon Corps."

"Aren't you a little old to start training?" Jean asked. Eunice nodded, "Yeah but Captain Levi and Commander Erwin worked something out."

"That's an understatement," Levi said as he walked up, "We're working fast so that Eunice will be able to officially go with us on our next mission."

"And that next mission is...?" Sasha asked, munching on a piece of bread. "We will be attempting to make a path straight through to Shiganshina." She choked on her bread and Connie nearly fell out of his chair. "Um, isn't that dangerous..?" Armin asked. Levi raised an eyebrow, "It is, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"When do we leave?" Mikasa asked. "If we're lucky, at the end of the month." When no one said anything else, he turned to Eunice, "Let's go. You still aren't very good with the 3D Maneuver Gear."

"Yes sir."

She smiled at us before following Levi. I sat down next to Armin and rested my head in my hands, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." He tilted his head, "Are you okay, Eren? Do you feel sick?"

"That's one way to put it..."

"Nervous then?"

I looked at all of my friends, "Yeah... We are almost there but... Now, everything is starting to catch up to me..." Jean raised an eyebrow, "How so? We had to reach your basement sooner or later." I shook my head, "It's not that... Just...everything... Guys, I'm a fucking Titan. Doesn't that scare you?" Mikasa and Armin shook their heads but everyone else nodded, "Titans in general are scary," Krista said gently, "Plus, they're also our enemy. That thing with Annie made things a lot...harder to understand. It's nothing personal, Eren." I nodded, "Yeah... But... It still hasn't really occurred to me... A Titan..." I put my head in my hands again. Why was this just now occurring to me? Mikasa patted my back, "You're probably just feeling ill... After all, you were out in the rain last expedition."

"Then I should've gotten sick then..."

"Go get some rest, Eren."

I sighed and got to my feet, "Alright. See you guys later." They all waved to me as I walked away.

So much time passes when you aren't looking. We rode on our horses through the gate and into the abandoned Wall Maria. I glanced at Eunice who walked alongside me, "Why didn't Levi let you use a horse?" I asked. She looked up at me, "More exercise. He says it'll help in the long run." One of the patches on her shoulder had been replaced with the Wings of Freedom, "Plus, I'm not done with my training and these horses are for the Recon Corps specifically."

"How is your Maneuver Gear training coming along?"

"I think I finally get it now. It's kinda confusing though."

I laughed, "I had problems my first time, too." She smirked, "Only your first time?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Shh!" Hanji warned, looking back at us. Though, she seemed amused. "Eunice, take a look around," Levi ordered. She nodded and her Maneuver Gear pulled her up onto the roof of one of the buildings. She glanced around then stopped. This alarmed Levi to some extent, "What do you see?"

"Hold on. It may just be some discarded Maneuver Gear from when the Wall fell. I'll go check it out."

"Very well. Be careful."

She nodded and shot along the rooftops, moving fast towards the wall opposite of us. Hanji tilted her head and slowed down so that we were side by side, "How are you feeling, Eren?"

"Fine... You?"

"I'm soooooo glad you asked~!"

"Uh oh..."

She ran her fingers through her bangs, "See, I was thinking about the Armored Titan." I raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"It has skin that can't easily be penetrated."

"Yeah? So?"

"What if there were other Titans like it? With skin that couldn't be penetrated at all!"

I shivered, "Sounds like a nightmare to me..." Her eyes sparkled, "But wouldn't it be so cool?!"

"I guess... But how would you beat something like that?"

"How should I know?"

"Uh... I've got nothing..."

She chuckled. Suddenly, an explosion echoed throughout the area. The Recon Corps stopped in their tracks, looking around. "Titans..?" Sasha asked in a whisper. I sighed, "I hope so... I was getting worried. Nothing has been happening." Levi's voice rose over the Recon Corps, "Eunice! Are you back?" When there was no reply, he said, "Alright, I need a squad to find her. I didn't like that sound one bit and, with one missing, it only raises suspicion."

"Look!" someone shouted, "A black smoke!" Erwin's voice echoed loudly, "Break off and assist Eunice. I need squads coming in from all directions." I was about to race off to help when Erwin's hand on my shoulder stopped me, "Stay here with me. While they handle that, you and I will continue to Shiganshina." I frowned then said, "I'm supposed to stay with Captain Levi. Sorry." I shrugged his hand off then snapped the reigns, speeding off towards Eunice and the Aberrant. For some reason, no one was attacking. Then I saw why; a 15-meter class Titan with iron skin stood with its back to the wall, steam escaping from its mouth. Armin and Krista were kneeling next to a limp body. Hanji turned to me, "I found something worse than the Armored Titan. With impenetrable skin, say hello to the Iron Titan."

_To be continued. . ._


	4. FREAKING UPDATE YAY

**Greetings! So, I have been considering continuing this one fanfiction. Thank you all for being patient. If this doesn't end up being continued because I'm extremely lazy, then we'll just let the one fanfic "Sparks" remain unchanged.  
Just keeping you updated.  
-****_ShockScythe_**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, I will be deleting the second part of this fanfic (Sparks) and will continue the original. If this part looks familiar, it's because I'm just working Sparks into this.**

**To those who have been patiently waiting, thank you.**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

_The Recon Corps' mission to Shiganshina was abruptly stopped by the sudden appearance of a possibly intelligent 15-meter class Titan appropriately named the Iron Titan. Its skin can't be penetrated by blades. . ._

Waves of soldiers attacked the Titan one after the other but the blades couldn't harm it. While they attacked, the Iron Titan remained still, as if letting them attack. "This is hopeless!" Jean cried, jumping back and away from the Titan. "Keep trying," Connie encouraged, "It has to have a weak spot somewhere!" I looked at Levi who shook his head, "Not yet. Help Krista and Armin with Eunice." I sighed and ran over to them. Krista had Eunice's head in her lap and Armin kept checking her pulse, "Okay, it's slowing down." Krista breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."  
"Shouldn't that be a bad thing?" I asked. Armin shook his head, "Not in her case. She's still awake and she's having a sort of panic attack." I knelt by her as well. He was right. Her eyes were wide open, "H-he came out of nowhere..." Krista stroked her head, "It's okay, Eunice. Just take deep breaths and calm down." Eunice obliged, taking deep, slow breaths. I got to my feet and turned around to see the Titan actually fighting back. It swung its hand into a pack of soldiers. The impact of its heavy, metal hand against soft flesh caused the soldiers to all literally explode. Mikasa and Levi successfully avoided its attacks but only with luck. Armin got to his feet and Eunice sat up. I glanced at Armin then charged forward, using my Maneuver Gear to rise over the Titan. It jumped up and slammed its head into my stomach, lunching me upwards, almost as high as the wall itself. Blood gushed from my mouth and eyes, raining down on the people below. The entire world went in slow motion as I fell back towards the ground. In that time, the Titan crushed another wave of soldiers and Levi looked up at me. Then he nodded. But I was too scared and in too much pain to react. With hardly any effort, the Iron Titan had taken out over 10% of the Recon Corps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Armin and Eunice look at each other then split up, coming at the Titan from opposite directions. The blood continued to gush from my eyes and mouth. Levi rocketed past me with his Maneuver Gear. But, as he passed, he said, "They'll all die if you don't do something, Eren. 'Kill all of the Titans', right?" Everything sped up again and I bit down on my hand with more force than I probably needed. There was a brilliant flash of gold light and I fell on top of the Iron Titan, roaring loudly, steam exploding from my mouth and rolling off of my skin.

I swung my fist into the side of the Iron Titan's head and regretted it almost instantly. My hand broke entirely and steamed from the wound as it slowly regenerated. This angered me like you wouldn't believe and I swung my other fist into its head, breaking that one as well. With a roar, I bit its head with incredible amounts of force, breaking my jaw. Why wouldn't it break?! "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" In my frustration, I slammed my own head into the back of its head. There was a sickening _CRACK _and I roared in pain, falling backwards. The Iron Titan got to its feet and turned to me. It raised a metal fist over its head but it never made contact. From the heavens came Levi, Mikasa, and Eunice. Acting as one, they swung their blades into the Iron Titan's hand. To my surprise, and I'm sure to everyone else's as well, the hand came off, shaking the ground with a _thud. _The Iron Titan looked at its missing hand in surprise. I got to my feet with a roar and punched the wound repeatedly with my regenerated hand. The Iron Titan roared in pain and ripped its hand away before swinging its other fist at me. This time, I ducked and tackled it to the ground, roaring in its face. It swung its elbow at my now healed jaw. I caught it with one of my hands. No way was I going to get hit in the jaw a second time. With my super strength, I yanked on its elbow repeatedly until it cracked. Once it cracked, I ripped the arm, from the elbow to the fingers, off completely. We were both covered in blood now. I took a breath and, again, roared in its face, letting out as much anger as I could. It slammed its head into mine with enough force to send me flying off of it. I growled loudly and struggled to get to my feet but I was far too weak to. It was on its feet and brought its regenerated hand back before slamming it into the base of my neck. The punch was so powerful that _I _felt it. The force actually shook the muscles loose around me; I was detaching from my Titan form. My body went limp as steam rolled off of me in waves. This was bad. I had to get out. I struggled inside of the Titan, trying to rip myself out. I probably wouldn't have made it out if Levi hadn't cut open my exit. He extended a hand to me which I took. Then he pulled me out of the Titan as it disappeared in thick clouds of steam. He dropped me down onto the ground. "Thank you..." I gasped, dropping onto my knees. He nodded and looked at the place the Iron Titan had been, "Did it run away?"  
"Levi!"  
A metal hand grabbed him and threw him into the Wall. The force sent everyone nearby, including the my Titan body, back a bit. I rolled on the ground and stopped on my back. People screamed around me, "Levi! Oh no!" The dust and steam cleared, revealing the Iron Titan as it stood over me. Its right hand was drenched in blood, "Levi..." I breathed as I sat up. The Iron Titan brought its fist back just as Eunice ran and stood in between us with a hand raised.


	6. Chapter 5

The Iron Titan fell backwards, blue electricity covering its body. Eunice lowered her hand slowly. I stared at her in shock, '_What just happened? ' _The Titan straightened again and brought its hands on top of us. We split up, zipping around its head. "Ooooooooooo~!" Hanji squealed, "Do that again, Eunice!" I raised an eyebrow but Eunice nodded, rising up over the Iron Titan. Her gear retracted and she fell towards the Titan, both of her hands lighting up with blue sparks. _'What the hell?!' _Eunice touched the Titan's head and it exploded in a storm of steam. Once it cleared, the only thing that remained was Eunice and Levi's bloody body. The survivors ran over to them. "It...escaped..." Levi breathed, his eyes closed. Krista covered her mouth, "W-we can't keep going... Not with so many like this..."  
"No," Erwin said clearly, calmly approaching on his horse, "We must keep going." Levi sat up, "Erwin is correct. We must-" He didn't finish, shaking violently as he grabbed Eunice's pant leg. Angry and frightened soldiers shouted loudly, "We can't go without Captain Levi!"  
"There's another intelligent Titan!"  
"WE'RE SO SCREWED!"  
Erwin raised a hand, silencing their voices, "We can't return. We would risk losing our secret weapon."  
"WHO FUCKING CARES!?"  
I lowered my head. Some people still despised me and would throw me away at any moment. "Commander Erwin, if I may suggest something." All eyes turned to Eunice. Erwin frowned slightly, "And what is that?"  
"The mission was to go to Shiganshina and learn about the Titans, correct?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, you just learned that, besides the female Titan and...Eren, there's another intelligent Titan that's a bigger threat than the Armored Titan."  
Erwin was silent. Why was it taking him so long to answer? "Oi, Erwin!" He turned to Hanji who was technically dragging Levi towards her horse, "We need to go back now. Levi might not make it." Panic spread through the soldiers as they rushed to mount their horses without waiting for an order. Erwin turned to Euncie, "Listen carefully; I saw what you did. I can't help but be weary of you. So, Ackerman." Mikasa looked at Erwin in surprise, "Yes?"  
"Keep an eye on Hansen. If she tries anything..." I stared at Erwin. What was he thinking now? "...kill her. I will not risk anything."

"This is ridiculous..." Levi complained, rubbing his head, "I'm perfectly fine."  
"Of course you are," Eunice said, her hands in her lap. Mikasa looked at me but I ignored her as I sat beside Eunice. But, in all honesty, it was kind of funny to see THE Captain Levi acting like a little kid. "You should have kept going and just let me be." Eunice sighed, "You're lucky you aren't dead."  
"Says who? I want to die. My own skills failed me when I needed them most."  
"Which is when you rely on others..." I said, raising my head. This surprised Levi and he fell silent. The door was thrown open and Hanji burst in, grinning, "Oh Eunice~" Eunice jumped, "Oh god..."  
"Are you ready?"  
"No," she grumbled, standing up. Mikasa reached over and removed the handcuffs Eunice had been ordered to wear. Levi's eyes widened slightly, "What's going on?" Hanji waved her hands, "Don't worry about it~! Come on Eunice." Eunice trudged out of the room behind Hanji, rubbing her wrists. As soon as they were gone, Levi sat up, throwing the covers off. "O-oi!" I exclaimed, "Captain!"  
"What is it?" he questioned darkly, sending chills up my spine. Luckily, Mikasa responded, "You aren't done recovering. You've only been resting for less than a day."  
"Are you going to stop me?"  
"Of course not. If you have to move, at least avoid doing things. Walking should be fine."  
He sighed, "You two, please leave." Mikasa nodded and took my hand, lifting me and dragging me out of the room. "Hey, Mikasa! Ease up!" I said, trying to rip my hand away. "No. We need to talk." She pulled me outside and kept walking until we were somewhere in the trees, "Eren..." she said slowly, not letting go, "Stay away from Eunice."  
"Eh? Why?"  
Mikasa sighed, "You saw what she did to that Titan." I frowned and ripped my hand away, causing her eyes to widen, "Big deal! In case you didn't notice, she saved us!"  
"Eren, please calm down..."  
"Why the hell should I!?"  
She closed her eyes, "If she could critically injure a Titan with impenetrable skin, just imagine what she could to a normal Titan." My eyes widened, "Eunice would never hurt me."  
"How do you know?"  
I blinked, looking at her as if in a daze, "Huh..?" Mikasa looked at me, a strange coldness in her eyes, "You hardly know her. What makes you think she wouldn't kill you?" I closed my eyes, "T-that's crazy... You're crazy! Why would you think of something like that?!"  
"I don't want to lose you."  
My eyes snapped open, "Are you...jealous?" Her cheeks turned a faint pink, "Of course not! Why would I be jealous of a spoiled brat?" Anger boiled inside of me, "How the hell is she spoiled?!"  
"She hasn't dealt with Titans before nor has she seen the things we've seen. Eren, she acts like she can do whatever she want, she acts like everything she says is right. If she had come back to report, Levi may not have been hurt but, instead, she tried to handle it herself and wound up hurt and begging for attention."  
"STOP IT!" I shouted, steam coming from my clenched fists, "Why are you saying things like that!? She hasn't done anything to you!"  
"The world favors her... She never had to face Titans..."  
_Just because she hasn't ever faced Titans before doesn't mean the world favors her... Right?  
_ "The world is a cruel place, right?" Her eyes widened. "We've had to watch our friends die and we live in constant fear. Eunice and everyone else from Evergreen and Brooke never had to fight Titans and, because of that, were nearly destroyed in less than an hour. If anything, the world hates her more. So..." I paused, Mikasa staring at me. "I don't want you to say such selfish things about her or anyone unless you've actually thunk things through." We looked at each other in silence for a while. "At least...be a little careful..."  
"Fine. But stop hating on her for no reason."  
Mikasa opened her mouth to say something more but I brushed it off, turning away and walking back to headquarters. What the heck has gotten into Mikasa? Eunice isn't a threat.

Right...?

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

**Ah! I think the first AoT fanfic is finally complete!  
Thanks to all who patiently waited and supported me while I tried deciding whether or not to leave it as is or continue it.  
I read through it and was inspired to continue it.  
**

**Thank you all so much and please forgive me for the lack of updating!  
Until we meet again!  
-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
